Roleplay:The Wedding of Charles James Crestsilver and Sarah "Sunset" Isles
On 4:27 P.M., Saturday, April 13, 1746 (2013), Charles James Crestsilver proposed to his dear love Sarah "Sunset" Isles (Sunset in-game). While walking down the streets of Tortuga, discussing different things, the topic came up about getting married. A week later, Charles pulled out a silver ring with a large sapphire at the top, knelt, and asked for Sunset's hand in marriage. After a short pause, Sunset accepted the proposal. She started to cry tears of joy. The next day, they started making plans for their wedding. How they met From Charles's Point of View: It was a rather boring day on POTCO. No friends were on, quiet server, and overall nothing to do but invite guildless people to the Co. Sons of Liberty. That's when Sunset came. She ran by, only a level 1, and Charles invited her. She accepted. I know, not anything unusual for a guildmaster. But she was really cool. She was funny, charming, chatty, and absolutely the coolest girl you could ever meet. She was one of the very few active members of the guild who came on quite often and was always conversational. Eventually, after becoming great friends, Charles asked her on a date. She seemed odd about it but agreed thinking it would be fun. Many great dates later (and some not-so-great), Charles and Sunset discussed getting married. Charles went out to buy a silver ring with a large sapphire on it. A week later, he proposed. She accepted with tears of joy and laughter. They started making plan for the wedding. From Sunset's Point of View: Unfortunately, Sunset does not have a wikia account (as her parents won't allow her to). All I know is that she had a similar experience. Anything extra that she did while I (Charles) wasn't there, I am unable to tell you. The Wedding The wedding time hasn't been scheduled yet. It is most likely going to be either April 27th or May 4th (unless things come up). Important Notice: The wedding is to take place May 11th (unless sudden plan changes occur). Please apply for the available positions as the wedding will occur as long as we have a priest (which we do). '''The wedding will be on Antik, Tortuga, where the ceremony will be held. Afterwards, the guests will head to Port Royal for some food and drinks at the Rowdy Rooster. We humbly request that only invited guests attend and that all uninvited guildmates or friends of theirs don't. We don't want any intruders messing up the wedding. After the ceremony is over, wedding portraits will be held, and everyone can mingle with the newly married couple. Then, the wedding will be over. Special Guests: *Best Men: Jack Daggerstealer *Bridesmaids: ''Being decided V.I.P. Invited Persons: *✓'' Ned Edgewalker (Charles's Guest) --------------- '''{Coming as Priest} *''✓'' Jack Daggerstealer (Charles's Guest) --------------- {Coming as Best Man and Security} *Mac'' (Charles's Guest)'' *Rick Break Bone (Charles's Guest) *Prometheus Firestealer (Sunset's Guest) *Storm Rider (Sunset's Guest) *Johnny Goldtimbers (Sunset's Guest) *''✓'' Blake Stewart (Charles's Guest) --------------- {Coming as Head of Security} *William Seasteel (Charles's Guest) Attendees Please, do NOT add yours or anyone else's name. Charles Crestsilver (a.k.a. DvayJonesRules) will add your name (with Sunset's consent). If you wish to attend, please post your request in the comments or Charles's talk page. Note: You may only add your own name if you are a V.I.P. invited person. *Hannah Bluefeather *Smith *Ned Edgewalker (Priest) *Blake Stewart (Head of Security) *Jack Daggerstealer (Best Man) * Wedding Staff *Priest - Ned Edgewalker *Wedding Painter - Open *Head Chef - Open *Chef(s) - (Open, as many as needed) *Head Waiter - Open *Waiter(s) / Waitress(es) - Open (as many as needed) *Head of Security - Blake Stewart *Security - Jack Daggerstealer, (as many as needed) The Menu Our Head Chef, ___________, will be serving the delicious meal choices at our wedding. If you would like to request anything to add to the menu, please speak to either Charles, Sunset ( in-game only), or our Head Chef. *Salad *Pasta *Fruit *Clams *Crab *Ham *Turkey *Potroast *Potatoes *Assorted cheeses *Steak *Chicken *Champagne *Beer *Wine *Lobster *Tea *Chocolate/vanilla cake (special request for other flavor) *Finger sandwiches *Water *''(More to be added later!)'' Paintings See you there! We hope you can attend. If you are unable to make it, our wedding painter ( _________ ) will upload paintings of the event here. From Sarah "Sunset" Isles and Charles James Crestsilver, we hope you can attend and may the winds fare you well. 'Unfortunate News' As you may not have known, I missed quite a long time (see my blog for more info). Anyways, during my absence, I was talking to one of Sunset's friends in the game. Apparently, she got bored and quit the game :(. Sorry for the trouble. Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:In-game Events